


Restrain Me, Captain

by Impala_Chick



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Kink Discovery, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Avengers (2012), Restraints, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Tony thinks Steve is innocent only to learn he's into restraints.





	Restrain Me, Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OftheLilies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftheLilies/gifts).



> I tried something new for this, I hope you enjoy! I also hope my (and Tony's) love for Steve shines through, in keeping with the spirit of the exchange.

Tony sits down at the edge of Steve’s bed, feeling completely relaxed even though he’d only been here, in Steve’s room, once before. He looks up at Steve expectantly, waiting for Steve to make his move. The man behaves stoically, even disconnected, at times, but Tony recognizes that for what it is. Steve carries a great burden on his shoulders, and he tries to hide himself away behind the duty to his team and his work. Tony just wants him to _let go_ sometimes. But Steve does that only when he feels comfortable, so Tony is giving him time. 

Last time Steve invited him up to his room in the tower, they’d only kissed. There was definitely tongue involved that time, and Tony had been extremely interested in enjoyed it further, but Steve had politely taken his hand and walked him to his room afterwards. Tony had laid awake and turned the situation over and over in his head. 

Tony isn’t usually a ‘be patient’ kind of guy, but as a full grown adult, Tony can accept that Steve wants to take it slow. He can also accept that the Captain probably has that squeaky clean reputation for a reason.

Maybe that’s why Tony is so surprised when Steve asks him if he can bind his wrists together. Tony acquiesces, if only to see where this is going. Tony hopes his face doesn’t betray just how thrown he is, because it seems like they are about to go from zero to sixty faster than a Buggatti Chiron. Tony is even more surprised when Steve turns around and produces a soft, expensive royal blue scarf from his own underwear drawer. And Tony has absolutely never seen Steve wear a scarf before.

“Oh, so you’ve been thinking about this?” 

“Yeah,” Steve says, his voice soft and shy. He kneels at the foot of the bed and looks up at Tony through his lashes, his big blue eyes hesitant, and Tony’s heart melts instantly. 

Tony holds out his hands, suddenly just a touch nervous. He’s never done this before, but Steve gets to work quickly. He carefully loops the scarf around Tony’s wrists, locking Tony’s arms in front of his body. 

“I’m using a scarf because I think it’s less intimidating than ropes,” Steve explains. Tony sucks in a breath.

“So you have ropes?” Tony says, shock coloring his voice.

“Yeah. You sound surprised.” And then the good Captain smirks like the filthy sinner he actually is, and a little shiver runs through Tony’s body. Tony shrugs to downplay his reaction.

“Separate your wrists a little bit,” Steve instructs. 

Steve’s eyes don’t leave Tony’s skin as he knots the scarf. And Tony is decidedly _not_ surprised that he’s an expert at tying knots like some kind of boy scout. Steve’s gaze is laser-focused, and Tony feels like he and Steve are the only people that exist in the entire world, like time has stopped and it’s just them. The sight of Steve like this, on his knees and just _staring_ , takes Tony’s breath away. Whatever Steve wants out of this, Tony is going to give it to him.

“Try to get your hands free,” Steve insists, his voice lowered an octave. 

“You kinky bastard,” Tony chides, but he attempts to pull his wrists apart. He finds that he cannot. He takes a deep, shaky breath. He’s not afraid, but he does feel out of place. Just a bit outside of his comfort zone.

“Does the scarf hurt?” Steve asks, his eyes tracking Tony’s hands wiggling back and forth. 

“Not in the slightest,” Tony answers truthfully. He stops moving, and looks down at Steve expectantly. Tony's heart rate increases tenfold at the sight of Steve appraising him.

“Tony, if you want me to take it off, just say so, okay? I’ve got these right here.” Steve reaches into the back pocket of his jeans and shows Tony a pair of shiny silver scissors. Tony nods and swallows nervously. Steve pockets them again. 

“Now what?” Tony says, challenging him. They are both fully clothed, and yet Tony already feels how charged the air is. His whole body is tense, primed, waiting for Steve to tell him what to do.

Steve stands up. Tony cranes his head to watch him as he retrieves a pillow from the head of the bed and then walks back to plop it on the carpet in front of Tony. Steve makes sure Tony is watching him as he pulls his own grey t-shirt up and over his head. The neckline catches a little bit on Steve’s soft blonde hair hair, and so when he pulls it off his hair is mussed and imperfect. Tony loves it that way. Tony traces the muscles of Steve’s abs and pecs with his eyes, sure that his mouth is hanging open. Steve is toned and his skin is golden, as if it was kissed by the sun. The sight is breathtaking. Tony starts to salivate. 

And then Steve smirks again, like he knows exactly what Tony is thinking. 

“Do you wish you could touch, Tony?” Steve asks, his voice just a little shaky. 

“You already know the answer to that,” Tony sasses. 

“You will be able to, in time. I’m teaching you patience,” Steve teases. Tony rolls his eyes, but he likes the game they are playing.

“Get on your knees,” Steve commands. It’s embarrassing how fast Tony complies. He sinks to his knees from the bed, hitting the ground with a thud. He’s glad Steve put the pillow there. 

“That deep blue looks so pretty against your skin,” Steve tells him. Tony revels in the praise and looks up. Tony is nearly eye level with Steve’s crotch, and if the outline of Steve’s jeans is anything to by, Steve’s dick doesn’t disappoint. 

“I want you to suck my cock.” Steve says it casually, but Tony feels his body react to Steve saying the word cock. He can feel his own dick pressing against the fabric of his slacks.

“Yeah.” Tony nods eagerly, his lips already parted and waiting.

Steve unbuckles his belt and unzips his fly, and Tony sucks in a breath, his body nearly trembling with anticipation. He tries to reach up to help, but then he remembers that his wrists are bound. Steve pauses.

“Did you forget, Tony?” Steve asks, his hand still on his fly. Tony looks up at him and nods.

“No touching,” Steve scolds. 

“Roger that, Captain,” Tony instantly replies without thinking. His eyes flick up to Steve’s face, and he notices Steve pause for a moment and take a deep, steadying breath. Tony thinks he may have just discovered another one of Steve’s kinks. 

“You want me to call you Captain?” Tony presses. Steve reaches inside his black boxer briefs to spring his cock free from the fly before answering. Tony takes in the sight of Steve’s hard cock, already leaking from the head, the base of it still surrounded by fabric. Tony is ready to fucking beg to get Steve into his mouth already.

“Yeah, do that,” Steve finally answers gruffly. He leans forward, and the head of his cock touches Tony’s lips. Tony flicks his tongue out to lick at the head, and he strains forward but he can’t quite get any more of Steve into his mouth. 

Tony pauses.

“Come closer, Captain.”

Steve takes a half-step forward, and Steve’s head breaches Tony’s mouth. Tony hollows his cheeks and sucks Steve in until his nose bumps up against the fabric of his boxer briefs.

“Fuck,” Steve grinds out above him, and Tony smirks around a mouthful of cock.

He lifts his arms up automatically, his wrists straining against the restraints, but remembers not to touch just before his fingers reach Steve’s balls. He lowers his arms again, intent on sucking Steve off until he comes. 

Tony is starting to feel restricted by the scarf, because he knows if he could use his hands he’d have Steve coming in no time. But then again maybe that’s the beauty of this situation. Tony is deepthroating like a champ, enjoying all the little breathless moans coming from Steve, and he begins to understand why Steve might have wanted him restrained. 

Tony pulls back to look at Steve. His eyes are squeezed shut, his face and chest are flushed pink, and his cock is nearly purple with how hard he is, shiny with Tony’s spit. 

“Captain, are you close?” Tony asks. Steve opens his eyes to look at him, his lips parted. Tony starts to wriggle his wrists against the scarf, just to watch Steve track the movement. 

“Yes. I like seeing you like that, bound and compliant. It’s like I could make you wait, or do whatever I want,” Steve whispers, his voice rough. 

Tony may be getting a lesson in patience, but he can’t wait much longer. He knows Steve is ready to come, can feel how tense his body is with the strain of holding back. 

“I want you to come, Captain,” Tony says then, needy. “Please.” 

Tony opens his mouth to take Steve in again, and this time he’s methodical and keeps up a steady rhythm, his tongue pressing against Steve’s head over and over again. Steve fucks into his mouth, his breathing ragged. 

“Just like that, Tony,” Steve shudders. His knees buckle slightly before he corrects himself and stays upright. His hand combs through Tony’s hair, and grips gently. The presence of Steve’s hand on his head only makes Tony more eager to please. He works his tongue harder, his cheeks already feeling strained from the effort. 

Tony feels Steve’s cock twitch in his mouth, and then Steve comes, his whole body vibrating as he does. Tony relaxes his throat in order to let Steve fill him up. 

Steve drops to his knees after, his face flushed and his eyes heavy. He smiles at Tony, soft and sweet, and then moves to untie the scarf.

“Restrain me anytime, Captain,” Tony says, feeling mischievous and also extremely horny. He moves his hands away from Steve’s grasp, and Steve stares at him, wide-eyed.

“Seriously? You like it?” Steve lets a smile tug at his lips. Tony is suddenly very aware of his own cock, so hard that it is absolutely going to rip a hole in his pants at any moment.

“Yeah, I do. Forces me to be compliant, like you said. Now Captain, can I please come?”

Steve swallows and nods, his hands reaching swiftly for Tony’s fly. If his facial expression is anything to go by, he’s going to take the next part of the proceedings just as seriously as the first part. 

And Tony is going to lay back on the bed and let him have his way.


End file.
